


Kiss of the night

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Bruce in a good mood means Dick will get something good too





	Kiss of the night

Bruce was in a good mood. Dick knew this because he had been invited to the manor earlier than patrol demanded and Bruce had greeted him at the door. That and he had grabbed him by the ass in the entryway, crowded him against the wall and slipped him some tongue that was worthy of singing about.

Dick had stood there with his hands on Bruce’s shoulders and been consumed breathlessly. Gone with Bruce’s pace and felt himself harden. Every deep kiss and stroke of Bruce’s tongue went right to his cock and he loved it. He gasped with every kiss that Bruce pulled back from and moaned when Bruce returned fiercer.

His cock had complained plenty when Bruce pulled back for good along with his legs because they were shaky and in need of support. What Dick had done instead was shove a hand through his hair and open his mouth instead. “What brought that one on?” Who could he bribe into making Bruce this happy again?

“Luthor signed the agreement.” Bruce looked smug. “Clark as well. Both of them will follow it now. The league has no reason to get involved from this point on.”

That did ring some bells. “The modified agreement? Kon’s custody and rearing right?” Dick mused. “Luthor signed that?” It was actually a surprise. “You must be glad not to get dragged into mediating them anymore.” Hell Tim and Jason would be relieved too that their friend was no longer on a battlefield involving his two parents. “That was the custody battle to end them all.”

“I’m no longer involved.” Bruce seemed to be gloating. “Now I and the league can focus on more important things.

“Uh huh.” Dick was still aroused but it had started to fade, not an ideal way to start the night but he had experienced worse. At least he would not need a cold shower before patrol.

X

“Hey handsome.” Dick teased as he swung down to join Batman. He had been unsure in the beginning but towards the end he knew for certain that Bruce had been watching him on patrol. He may have shown off a bit after realizing that. He knew that Bruce liked to watch him fly, watch him fight too. He liked to indulge him from time to time.

“Nightwing.” That tone let Dick know that Bruce was still in his good mood from earlier. That meant nothing but good things for Dick. He grinned as he made his way over to Bruce. Kept his walk fluid before he drew face to face with him. “Tonight seems quiet.”

Dick felt his cock stir once more in his suit from Bruce’s teasing tone. Many would not catch o but Bruce was playful tonight. Dick wanted to celebrate. As it was he was just going to enjoy himself. “Really does.” He breathed before he rested a hand on Bruce’s arm. “Not even a crook poking his nose out.”

“Would you imagine that.” Bruce was definitely trying for something. Dick found himself backed against the water tower with Bruce looking down at him. “Maybe we should review what has occurred so far.”

“Or just skip to the good stuff.” Dick breathed before he grabbed Bruce by the cowl and pulled him down for a kiss. He moaned when Bruce took over, licked his way into his mouth before he pulled back to give Dick nips where he loved them the most. His big hands were so comforting on his back and the way he groped Dick’s ass was more a turn on than a worry. He groped and pulled Dick into his body.

Made him ache for less things between them. Made Dick wish they were already naked. It was still patrol, they could take some risks and while they had taken some ridiculous ones before that was not an every time thing. It never should be.

So Dick gasped when Bruce attacked his neck while he fumbled to undo the lower half of his suit and Bruce’s his cock was wet from precum and every touch of Bruce’s lips made his cock jerk and leak from more. He was ridiculously sensitive and Bruce knew every spot to make him beg.

Bruce’s cock was already hard and when it jerked in his hand Dick felt his mouth dry. He wanted to suck it but he never was quick when he did it. Bruce was huge, hard enough to suck and rushing always felt like a waste. The reward was Bruce losing it and cumming on his tongue and face but the journey to get to that point was long.

So instead Dick made do with his wet cock to wet his palm as he jerked himself and Bruce off. Bruce’s grunts into his neck or against his lips were everything. It turned him on more. Made him leak even more and kept his grip hard and tight. Bruce was driving him insane with himself and his lips and tongue. His cock against Dick’s own was a pleasure too.

Bruce’s cock was so hot in his hand, Dick’s focus went mostly to it. At how it twitched and leaked in his touch. How the slit was soaking wet and got wetter under his fingers. How it throbbed against Dick’s own cock. In almost no time he was claiming Bruce’s lips to stifle his moan as his cock jerked and pulsed against Bruce’s as he came. He panted through his orgasm and managed a smile when Bruce’s hips jerked and he came too, his cum heavy and thick covering Dick’s own and his hand.

A few moments to themselves as they settled themselves. It had been quick but they were in the field. Taking their time was for the safety of home. Dick watched Bruce produce a handful of napkins and smiled to himself as Bruce cleaned both of them up and tucked them away. When their suits were back to normal he tugged Bruce down once more but for a gentle kiss. He really liked Bruce like this too and while horsing around on patrol was not advised. He loved this side of him too.


End file.
